deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepsiman
Pepsiman is an official mascot from Pepsi's Japanese corporate branch. He has been in various commercials and even starred in his own video game. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain Citrus vs. Pepsiman (Completed) * Cool Spot vs Pepsiman (Completed) * Forgotten Platformer Mascot Battle Royal * He-Man vs Pepsi Man * Kool-Aid Man vs Pepsiman * Octodad vs Pepsiman (Abandoned) * Segata Sanshiro VS Pepsi Man * Sportacus vs Pepsiman * The Stig vs Pepsiman Battles Royale * Pepsiman vs the noid vs chester cheetah Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bud Knight * The Burger King * Captain Novolin * Soda Popinski * Coca-Cola Kid * Crash Bandicoot * Duffman * Ronald McDonald * UFO Kamen Yakisoban *Octodad History Satoru Shujinko was a scientist working for Pepsi when a miraculous transformation turned him into the superhero Pepsiman. It has been a hard road for him, but he is always buoyed by the thought of the joy he brings people when he gives them Pepsi to drink. Death Battle Info ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND HERE PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background *Height: 6 ft *Weight: Unknown *Real Name: Satoru Shujinko *Occupation: Scientist (formerly), mascot, superhero *Affiliation: Pepsi *Likes: Drinking Pepsi, official licensed Pepsi merchandise, helping people get their Pepsi, dancing, showing off Physicality *Strength **Can hit people hard enough to make them flying fast enough to shatter walls and metal gates with his stronger strikes **Keeps himself in shape by lifting large weights **Can jump over people and cars **Can also leap from rooftop to rooftop **Can easily run/smash through glass windows, walls, and doors while running without slowing down **Can perform handstands **Can hold his own against powerful Coca-Cola cyborg soldiers, including but not limited to Cokedowner **Can damage the Coca-Cola Senator Armstrong **Can swing around a Pepsi Vending Machine at insane speeds with ease **Is very athletic *Speed **Can sprint across entire neighborhoods/city blocks in a short amount of time **Can outrun a truck pursuing him **Can also dodge high speed traffic from different directions while running down the road **Can run at top speed while dodging all kinds of perilous obstacles **Can run up a staircase in a few seconds and jump several feet into the air **Can keep up with quick agile martial artists **While running, can accelerate to momentarily boost his speed to get past obstacles quicker and increase his long jump **Can react to speeding motorcycles coming from behind him **Can react to and dash out of the way of a speeding train at the last second **Can dodge automatic gunfire **Can keep up with Coca-Cola cyborg soldiers **Can keep up with Coke Downer **Can move at extreme speeds to attack with his High Frequency Blade **Can keep up with Senator Armstrong *Durability **Durability is borderline on Toon Force **Can get flattened or cartoonishly crushed by heavy objects such as giant Pepsi cans and reform shortly afterwards **Allowed a boxer to repeatedly punch his head like a speed bag and seemed unphased **Leapt from a 10+ story building and smashed his head through the bottom of the pool, and yet he did not let that stop him from giving people their Pepsi **Can fall off of buildings/high places in general and get back uninjured in general **Survived plummeting off a cliff while snowboarding **Survived getting chewed up by the shark from the movie "JAWS" **Implied to have survived hits from King Kong and other Universal Studios Monsters **Not even fazed by sitting in a pot of boiling water **Can get up after being hit by a truck or a speeding car hard enough to go flying high into the air/great distances and get right back up completely uninjured **Survived being hit in the crotch by a shovel handle **Can get back up after getting hit by a stampede of buffalos **Managed to hold his own against the skilled martial artists known "Vipers" in a tournament who are strong enough to send people flying with their strikes, shatter walls and destroy metal gates with their strikes **Could go toe-to-toe with "B.M." Who wears poisonous armor to battle **Survives his all Pepsi diet **Can tank hits from direct hits from missiles **Can tank hits from the likes of Cokedowner and Senator Armstrong **If he gets hurt, he can heal himself by drinking Pepsi Powers and Abilities *Pepsi Creation **Can create cans of Pepsi for people to drink out of seemingly nothing **Does so by raising his hand forth, opening his mouth, and making a sound that sounds like the sound of fizzy soda being poured **Can actually heal himself slightly by drinking Pepsi in case he's taken damage **Pepsi seems to be able to calm people who are under moments of stress (Managed to calm a woman being haunted by a floating severed ghostly hand and also calmed a bunch of people trapped on a burning building) **Can also help calm people down to keep them from rioting or getting violent **If he's wearing his "Lemon Mask", he can create "Twist Pepsi" which is Pepsi with added lemon flavor **Can also produce it from his crotch *Pepsi Transmutation **When angered, Pepsiman can turn living beings into a mass of Pepsi cans and cases **Does this the same way he normally generates Pepsi **Causes the area to glow red until the transmutation is complete *Technokinesis **Uses the same motions as when he creates Pepsi **Fixed the malfunctioning super-computer that ran the entirety of Pepsi City and the Pepsi Factory **Can also turn any game into Pepsiman for the PS1 *Balancing Skills **Keeps getting into situations where he has to balance on rolling/moving objects like barrels, hoverboards, skateboards, etc **Is pretty good at it *Size Manipulation **Can grow to the size of King Kong who was anywhere between 18 and 60 feet tall in scale **Enlarging himself likely serves as a physical boost **Can also shrink down to the size of a hot dog, Pepsi can, and other food *Contortionist **Is very flexible and can make himself look like letters of the alphabet *Fighting Skill **Fighting moves seem to be wrestling combined with other kinds of martial arts **Can fight on par with other highly skilled/experienced martial artists of different styles **Can jump in the air and belly-flop/body-slam foes after knocking them down and momentarily pin them **Can perform an "Irish Whip/Hammer Throw", grabbing the opponent and swinging them into an obstacle (such as ropes or a wall) **Can do a charging shoulder tackle and an overhead/tomahawk chop **Can charge up his attacks for a second or two before unleashing them for extra damage **Often alternates between high spin kicks, punches, and elbows to pull off combos **Can also do a sliding maneuver to avoid certain hazards/attacks (and can even break down doors with his slide) *Intelligence **Somehow knows when people are in need of Pepsi and where/how to find them **Expert surfer, snowboarder and skateboarder **Also a good dancer **Despite being mute, Pepsiman can say "NO!" in certain situations *Revival/Healing Factor **Has died on at least two occasions ***The other when he encountered the Grim Reaper **Seems to come back from Death itself **Recovers every commercial from being crushed, flattened, battered, or smashed **Does recover from drinking Pepsi *Athleticism **Is an athletic runner **Seems to be very flexible **Works out often **Plays several sports **Has a preference for snowboarding, surfing, and skateboarding *Pepsi Drop **Summons a Pepsi can from above to crush the opponent *Pepsi Riding **Can produce a Pepsi can in the Pepsi Realm that he can ride on *Pepsi Realm **Pepsiman's own dimension **A world that consists of massive Pepsi cans, Pepsi covering the ground and sky like some form of infinite ocean, and a Pepsi logo sun **Gives Pepsiman a nigh-infinite source of Pepsi **Can create sudden colored flashes and distortions to potentially give his for a visual overload **A remixed version of the Pepsiman Theme is always playing this dimension **Is where Pepsiman can go to do some sick dances *Void Mouth **When opening his mouth, can create a vacuum inside it **Liquefies and consumes those who cross him **Likely turns them into a flavored Pepsi *Martial Artist **Is a master in all known forms of martial arts *Time Stopping **For 5 milliseconds can stop time *Sharingan **Despite having no eyes Pepsiman is capable of using the Sharingan **Able to use every technique using the Sharingan **Can see his foes Chakra along with any irregularities and differences ***Can even see through obstructions **Has a higher level of perception **Can predict his foes' movements based on slight muscle tension **Can copy any Jutsu he witnesses ***Can either perfectly recreate it, or completely recreate the move with improvements of his own choice **Can control the minds of those he makes eye contact with **Can control ones self-destiny with the use of Izanagi ***Used as a way to avoid death **With the use of Izanami, can trap his foe in an infinite loop of their own mind *Electrokinesis **Can generate electrical charges in his arms and legs Weapons and Equipment *Surfboard **A regular surfboard with the Pepsi logo on it for surfing waves *Snowboard **A regular snowboard for snowboarding *Skateboard **Used to get around quicker *Hoverboard **Lightly hovers off the ground at quick speeds **Faster than Pepsiman can go on-foot **All of boards could probably be used to hit someone over the head too *Chevrolet Corvette **A sports car made by Chevrolet, an American car company **Most likely the C5 model given when the commercial was made **If Pepsiman doesn't feel like running, he drives using this instead **Could probably be used to run people over *Lemon Ski Mask **Allows Pepsiman to create "Twist Pepsi" which is Pepsi with added lemon flavor *For some reason when Pepsiman wears it, he denies that he's Pepsiman and tries to pass himself as "Pepsiman Lemon Flavor" *Pepsi **Can create Pepsi at any time **Drinking enough Pepsi heals him *Sports Equipment **Football **Tennis Racket **Soccer Ball **Basketball **Baseball Bat **All of these could be potential weapons *Crutch **Used for when his legs are too injured to walk **Likely makes use for a good bludgeoning weapon *Kusanagi **The sword found within the fallen 8 headed dragon Orochi **Passed down from the gods themselves **Came into the possession of Pepsiman *Yata-no-Kagami **A holy mirror that was used to lure the Sun Goddess Amaterasu from a cave **It came into Pepsiman's possession after it's holding place was burned down *Yasakani-no-Magatama **A holy bead that is used for royal ceremonies **The only Holy Regalia to still remain without copy to this day *High Frequency Blade **A powerful blade that can cut through objects the molecular bonds **One of Pepsiman's primary weapons when going into combat against Coca-Cola **Can stab it into Coca-Cola robots to convert them to Pepsi Lovers, thus controlling their movements **Likely works on other robots *Pepsi Vending Machine **A much more powerful substitute for the High Frequency Blade **Much bulkier for bludgeoning **Can still make precise quick slashes to targets *Bo Staff **A long wooden pole used for close-quarters combat *Pepsi Barrel **An empty Pepsi barrel that Pepsiman can use for stealth **Can also roll around in it to knock over foes for damage Forms *Pepsiman Classic **Pepsiman's original form **Grants no known buffs or debuffs to physicality **If we apply his color scheme to modern day Pepsi, means he would be capable of creating Diet Pepsi in this form *Pepsiman Twist **Gained from putting on his lemon ski mask **Gives him the ability to produce Pepsi Twist ***A lemon flavored Pepsi Drink **Seems to be an alternate personality for him *FUCT Pepsiman **Replaces Pepsiman's arm and leg with Pepsi Drink limbs **These limbs are likely malleable **These limbs are likely much stronger than other forms **Give off the aroma of Pepsi Cola *Killer Pepsiman **Becomes much bulkier and dons a Pepsi Apron **Becomes a full silver coloration **Becomes a violent berserker **Also gets a chainsaw arm *Pepsiman Rising **Is Wearing a serious Gray Fox like armor With Pepsiman’s Colors And the famous logo **Uses A Blade As a Weapon Of Choice (This Blade Can Chop Down Trees, Humans, Rocks, Metal etc. This Blade was used to defeat the Cokedowner) **Is More Superior To Pepsiman’s Other Forms even more powerful than FUCT Pepsiman, And is a more serious Pepsiman. **Can Make time slower Feats *Has run all over the world helping to quench the thirsts of those in need of a refreshing Pepsi Cola *Managed to outrun a Coca Cola Truck pursuing him *Has used Pepsi to pacify ghosts and help prevent them from rioting *Rushed to the top of a burning building to give the people trapped there Pepsi to ease them while the firefighters were on their way *Did the whole "City Escape" thing before Sonic himself did *Saved "Pepsi City" after the main computer went out of control from being overloaded, causing all roads to be blocked off and a Pepsi shortage that leads to a violent riot *Has fought aliens and mutants in the name of his soda *Has tangled with the classic Universal monsters (Including the Mummy, Frankenstein, and even King Kong) *Hung out and had drinks with Dracula *Has encountered Death himself *Traveled to "Armstone City" where he fought against armored fighters called "VIPERS" in a tournament (Fighting Vipers) *Fought his way to the top and reached the City Tower, where he then fought and defeated the tournament organizer "B.M." *Managed to get his own PS1 video game and become popular among the masses of the Internet Weaknesses *Despite his durability, he's not completely invulnerable and can be injured *If his face or body are covered by a garbage can, his movements will be inverted *Healing factor may be directly linked to drinking Pepsi *Sharingan allows for prediction but Pepsiman still needs to be able to react *Clumsy, like he crashes into walls, windows and even his own logo like an idiot. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Advertisement Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Athlete Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Staff Users Category:Stealth Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants